


An Unlikely Savior

by BlueVelvetStars



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Blood, Death, Drabbles, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetStars/pseuds/BlueVelvetStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protect: My Character keeps yours from harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. Characters are owned by Konami and belong to the Silent Hill franchise, I make no profits from these fics at all.
> 
> Genre: Angst/Comfort and slight Romantic undertones
> 
> Word Count: 420
> 
> Character Count: 2,255

Heather never thought it would come to this, yet here she was in front of him clutching her bleeding abdomen, various small cuts riddled her body as they bled as well. “I’m sorry…” she said lowly as she turned to face Walter. “I’m sorry.” She repeats in the same fashion as before, how did she ever come to this? Heather wondered to herself as she closed her eyes feeling the warm crimson liquid slowly dripping from the multiple cuts and the injury on her abdomen she gave a short sigh perhaps her last one.

She smiled at him softly before wiping away a trickle of sweat from her forehead, she eyed the beaten body of his assaulter Did she really do that? Did she really beat a man to death for harming Walter? Heather couldn’t think straight at this point her mind was too foggy to remember the events.  But as she saw the blood in her hands the reality of her situation settled in and she couldn’t help but to think it truly was her doing.

“Walter… I’m sorry.. I’m so very sorry I… I didn’t…” her voice trails off as she feels him pull her close to him. He in turn keeps silent and holds her perhaps in a consoling manner and she, she merely buries her face into his dark blue coat and sobs. “Thank you…” he mutters underneath his breath “Miss Mason.. you should not have done this…” Walter sighs as he releases her, Heather however clings onto his coat shaking and  sobbing, Walter despite his crude upbringing is compelled to hold her, a compulsion foreign to him, his heart momentarily ached at the sight of a shaking and crying young woman. 

He pulls her close to him once more and rests his chin on her head,  ”He… he just came at you…” she stammered through her tears “What was I suppose to do? I just couldn’t sit back and let him touch you!” Her voice begins to rise in tone to the point of anger but not towards Walter but herself.  ”Miss Mason… Do not feel that way.. you only did as what you felt you needed to do and you should not feel like you did wrong.” He affirms. He looks at the bloodied and beaten body behind them a look of astonishment grew on his stone cold face. He shuddered slightly mostly in amazement. “I had to protect you…” she ceases her crying and her voice drops an octave. “I know…” He whispers “I know.”


End file.
